


You Always Wanted To Be Stronger

by BatmanLove394



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, and having clark be a helping hand along the way, hugo strange is probably ooc i only know the gotham version of him, lots of the justice league parts are going to be based off the animated series, this fic is just going to be exploring bruce's psych
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanLove394/pseuds/BatmanLove394
Summary: Hugo Strange needed a test subject for his experiments. He wanted to see if he could combine dna gathered from the Justice League with a human. But who to test this on? Why, Batman, of course. After being lead into a trap, the dark knight is made into the first subject to undergo these experiments. The DNA splicing seems to fail, and Batman breaks loose and shuts down the lab. But after a few weeks he begins to develop certain powers from his time being a test subject. It's up to the Justice League, and specifically Superman, to help him
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The Beginning

What was a mad scientist to do when faced with the possibility to make a superhuman? After hearing of the success at Cadmus, Hugo Strange wanted nothing more than to make his own. Yet, unlike Superboy, this would not be a test of cloning a Justice League member. No, there was something far greater in mind. What if he combined the DNA of each one and injected it into an already living, breathing human instead of making one from scratch? Yet who to turn start his experiment on? Of course, he wouldn’t do it to himself for a multitude of reasons. Of course he’d like to have superpowers, just think of the crimes he could commit with them! But he knew he was too weak to handle that. No, the person who took on these powers had to be someone strong. Someone that wouldn’t kill him after being tested on. 

Just then, a light rose high in the night sky of Gotham. A beacon to warn criminals, but today, it was just the sign that Strange needed. 

Batman. 

A cruel grin swept across the man’s face. Yes, that would work. If his experiments failed, it meant one less pesky Bat around. If they worked, he could get away scott-free and not have to worry about the repercussions of a pissed off god. Strange began his plan to capture the rodent. 

* * *

Batman knew something was off the moment he stepped into the abandoned lab. For one, it didn’t look as run down as somewhere that was shut down years ago would be. The place was clean and there were noises coming from multiple rooms. As he walked down the long corridor, a sudden scream alerted him and made him begin to run. It was difficult to pinpoint a location, the door to the room kicked down in an instance as the dark knight entered. 

He realized his mistake. Inside was a small tv, with a recording of someone screaming playing again. This was a trap. Batman spun around quickly, only to be met with a syringe piercing exposed skin. His teeth grit together. He had built up a high tolerance to drugs over the years, so he had some time before the effects kicked in. So, he faces the assailant with a glare. 

“ Hugo Strange. I should have known you were behind the recent kidnappings. You’ve been running your experiments again. I’m shutting you down.” Batman punched him harshly with the end of his sentence, and the criminal fell to the ground. 

Blood pooled at Strange’s lips, but instead of looking angry at his failed tests, the man smiled. “No, Batman. I’m afraid you aren’t this time. You can feel it, can’t you? The drugs working your system, making you dizzy. Tired. Go ahead and sleep, it’s going to be the last bit of peace you’ll have for a while.” 

Batman wasn’t going to admit it, but damn it all he did feel the drowsiness begin to hit. His muscles going lax. And, sooner than he’d expected, the vigilante collapsed before the mad scientist. His ears rang, unable to make it out when the criminal began to talk again. 

And then, everything went dark.

* * *

How long had it been? Bruce couldn’t tell through the dizziness. He’d awoken, strapped to a table with cuts in his armor where tubes were running through to veins. An oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose, and there was a bright light above him. Glancing around, he noticed monitors with several different names and images on them. Names of the Justice League, followed by a the words awaiting injection. What the hell was going on? 

Batman tried to move, tugging at the straps that bound him. Hugo Strange stood over him, an eerie smile beaming down at him. “Good, you’re awake. I didn’t want you to miss this.”

Sudden, searing pain went through his body as he felt the tubes begin to pump liquid. His body arched, a roar leaving his mouth as he fought through the pain. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Something foreign was trying to mix with his blood, and his body was rejecting it. Fire crawled through his veins, the oxygen mask helping him to breathe when he became breathless from the absolute agony. 

Inside him, his cells were battling against an amalgamation of spliced DNA. Bruce was quickly growing pale, but his body was strong. It kept up the fight, and for hours on end this went on. Until eventually, his body surrendered to the invading force. Slowly, the color came back to his face, and the man could breathe on his own. 

Everything hurt like hell, and something felt off inside him, but he was alive.

He was alive, and he was very, very angry. 

Now that he was able to focus, his mind back to him, it was time to escape. His gloves held a small blade, and with a flick of his fingers, it had been extended and ripped into the straps holding down his hand. Hugo Strange watched this and ran out as Batman tugged the tubes out of him, the oxygen mask off, and began to free himself. 

Strange didn’t get far, and the dark knight was on him in a moment, punching his damn lights out. “Whatever your experiment was, it failed.” Batman snarled.

The scientist put his hands up defensively. “I can see that. But how? You should be dead! That was foreign DNA, it was meant to kill you or make you into a metahuman! And yet you simply flushed them out. Really, it’s quite interesting-”

He’d heard enough. One more punch and Strange was unconscious. 

Batman dragged him off to Arkham, but the deed was done. There was superhuman spliced into his DNA, and although there were no signs of it for the moment something told him this wasn’t the end of things.


	2. Confrontation

**CASE FILE: 4904. BATMAN. WEEK ONE OF RECORDING.** _ I’ve recently been injected with a combined version of several Justice League member DNA. I feel different, but so far nothing has changed on the outside. I am skeptical this will remain so, and will alert the team when further research is underway. Today I will begin searching for a way to remove the cells from my body, but tests have shown that the amalgamation has already begun changing my cellular structure. I fear it may be too late, but nevertheless I will record my attempts here. I will begin to develop a nanotech injection to seek out the foreign cells and destroy them. _

**CASE FILE: 4904. BATMAN. WEEK TWO OF RECORDING.** _ The cells were working at too fast a pace, I suspect this may be the combined genetic make up of Flash and Superman. Further investigation required. I could not complete nanotech injection in time, as too much of my cellular structure has been altered. I would die in the event of removing these cells, and thus I am proceeding to research cell acceleration. If I can combat the pace of the foregin DNA, I may be able to trigger a system flush.  _

**CASE FILE: 4904. BATMAN. WEEK THREE OF RECORDING.** _ None of my combatants are working against the amalgamation. I experienced the first consequence of this mutation. While taking down a criminal, I shattered his jaw with strength I’ve never had. I suspect I don’t have long before I become a mess of uncontrollable powers. Today, I will contact the Justice League.  _

Batman placed a hand over his forehead as he reread the recordings on his computer. He knew he had to contact the team now, before it was too late. So, after using the teleporter to get into the watchtower, the dark knight called for an emergency meeting.

The team gathered, curious about why they’d been called in. There was no current crisis, so what could the emergency be? Batman usually didn’t called on them for help, he was too full of pride most of the time. This must be something serious. And, indeed it was. For as Batman informed them of what had been happening over the three weeks, their faces were painted with shock. 

Superman stood up. “So, what you’re telling us, is that you now have a mix of our powers? ”

Batman frowned at his friend, but nodded. “Yes, I believe so. It’s only a small fraction tied to the amount of DNA used, but it’s still a dangerous combination.”

“Dangerous?” Flash took his turn to speak now, hands waving as he stared at his teammate in disbelief. “Batman, you’ve got powers now! You can totally kick even more a-”

“No. I don’t plan on using them. This isn’t something to be happy about, Flash. The Justice League is already a commendable force, but individually you all are what make this team that of heroes. No one person needs to be all of us.” Especially not me, Bruce thinks. He didn’t trust himself. He wasn’t a symbol of hope like Superman, or someone with a good heart like Flash. Deep down, his teammates were all good people. And deep down… he wasn’t. 

Wonder Woman looked conflicted. “There’s also the fact that this has been done in the first place. Who’s to stop it from happening again, and this man creating genetic copies of the League? If our powers fell into the wrong hands…”

_They already have._ Bruce shakes away the thoughts. This wasn’t the time for a pity party. It was the time to create a plan. “Exactly my thoughts, Diana. Which is why… I’m going to share my contingency plans.”

Another round of shock covered the faces of his teammates.

Bruce sighed. It was going to be a long day. “When we fought the Justice Lords, I realized the dangers of an out of control Justice League and developed plans to neutralize each of you in case you went rogue.” He could practically feel the sense of betrayal in the room when he’d said that. 

Flash shook his head. “Not cool, Bats.”

Green Lantern agreed. “It’s more than just not cool. It’s going against our trust!”

“Look, now’s not the time-” Bruce begun, but couldn’t get out another word as more protest came. 

“It needs to be addressed, Batman. We’re not criminals, and you just told us you have plans to take us down as if we are.” Diana challenged. “We’re your friends. How could you think something like that was necessary?”

“Don’t be naive, Diana! You’re a warrior, you should know-”

Wonder Woman rose from her seat now, angry. “Do not insult me and tell me what I should know! On Themyscira, we have a code of honor. We trust our fellow sisters in arms.”

Batman looked frustrated. “I called you all here because there’s a danger in the idea of an out of control Justice League. I called you all here because I do trust you all, but not being prepared for a worst case scenario is preparing to fail. If you all can’t see that, then I don’t need your help after all.”

He left then, his teammates talking among themselves as he walked out of the meeting room and to the transporter. Superman followed him. He’d been quiet during the meeting, but now he had some things to say. 

Bruce sighed. “You can save the scolding. I’ll figure all this out on my own.”

Clark shook his head. “Always trying to do things alone, Bruce, but that’s what this team was for. You tell us you had a contingency plan for all of us, but you don’t have one for yourself?”

“I did have one. It was called the Justice League. But clearly I won’t find help here.” 

He was about to leave, but Clark put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll help you. The others will, too. Eventually. They’re just hurt, but they’ll come to their senses and see you shared this with us because you wanted to do the right thing. Now, tell me about what’s happened to you. The meeting got derailed back there… are you okay, Bruce?”

Count on Superman to always be the boy scout, he thinks. Had he not been so frustrated, Bruce would have smiled at his teammate. “No. I’m a mutation of combined DNA, and I can’t do anything to change that.”

“You’re not a mutation.” Clark frowned.

“What do you call it, then?” He challenges. 

“I call it someone that’s been hurt. Look, I’m going to help you the best I can with this. We need to find out just how much of our powers you have, and then you can control them before it’s too late. I won’t let you fall, Batman.”

The words are comforting. They’d been what he’d needed from the rest of the League, but he understood that they needed time to process. It was a good thing he had Clark at all when the kryptonian could easily be letting him face this problem alone.

“Then we have to start now. Come with me to the cave.” Batman enters the teleporter. Superman walked in beside him, and they were transported to the secret base. 

It was time to find out just how powerful he’d become.


End file.
